For many years, a number of modulation techniques have been used to transfer data from a source to a destination. One type of modulation technique is referred to as multi-carrier modulation (MCM). In accordance with MCM, data is split into several data components and each of these data components is transmitted over separate carriers so that each individual carrier has a narrower bandwidth than the composite signal. In general, a “carrier” is an electromagnetic pulse or wave transmitted at a steady base frequency of alternation on which information can be imposed. Of course, when used in connection with fiber optic medium, the carrier may be a light beam on which information can be imposed.
Currently, there exist a number of multi-carrier modulation schemes such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) for example. OFDM subdivides the available spectrum into a number of narrow band channels (e.g., 100 channels or more). The carriers for each channel may be spaced much closer together than Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM) based systems because each carrier is configured to be orthogonal to its adjacent carriers. This orthogonal relationship may be achieved by setting each carrier to have an integer number of cycles over a symbol period. Thus, the spectrum of each carrier has a null at the center frequency of each of the other carriers in the system. This results in no interference between the carriers, allowing then to be spaced as close as theoretically possible.
In many instances, MCM systems are designed to avoid modulating information onto carriers that are unreliable, placing them in a “non-data bearing” state. The carriers are rendered unreliable when they are experiencing unfavorable channel characterizations such as fading, a high degree of interference and the like. Normally, a carrier is determined to be “unreliable” based on channel measurements at the receiver. Since channel characterizations for each unreliable carrier may vary over time, they are periodically monitored through modulation of constant or alternating data (e.g., logic “0”s or “1”s) onto these carriers (i.e., an unreliable carrier is modulated with constant data). Non-data bearing carriers may also be used as pilot tones for channel estimation, timing and carrier recovery.
When using an Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) to produce multiple carriers, constant or alternating data modulated carriers result in harmonics with concentrated energy at these non-data bearing carriers, which produce Power Spectral Density (PSD) irregularities or peaks at these carriers.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a power spectrum of a transmit signal (e.g., a HOMEPLUG™ packet) using an OFMD modulation technique is illustrated. As shown, four carriers associated with channels 10, 20, 40 and 60 are modulated with constant data (e.g., “11” for Differential Quadrature Phase Shift Keying “DQPSK”). This causes PSD peaks 100, 110, 120 and 130 at those carriers rising approximately eight decibels (8 dB) above the power spectrum 140.
As a result, in order to comply with strict Federal Communication Commission (FCC) power level standards and avoid interference to other users of the band, the total power of the transmit signal must be reduced. This reduces signal quality (e.g., signal-to-noise ratio) detected at the receiver which, in turn, reduces coverage of the receiver, data throughput, and the like.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a modulation technique that mitigates PSD irregularities occurring at non-data bearing carriers.